Fritz (SoS)/Quotes
Friendship Lines *'1:' What kind of farm are you aiming to make? Me? I wanna make a farm where you can relax and live life just how you like! *'2:' _____, did you tear your clothes on something? I see a small hole in them, right there. Housework's like a hobby of mine, so I'll have it stitched up in a jiffy! ...There we go, all done! *'3:' Aww... I don't have enough to seed the whole field. I s'pose it's important to save money too... *'4:' Raegar is a really swell guy! Sometimes, when I pass out on the street, he treats me to something delicious when I wake up. ♪ *'5:' People say I'm super optimistic, but I dunno. Am I really? I just think it's better to look for the good than the bad, y'know? If I always felt down, I might miss something good in life. *'6:' Huh? You're curious what I did before I came here? Consider me a man of mystery with no past! Yeah! I'm not one to look back when I'm busy goin' forward. It'd be boring to admit I was just a regular student. ...Whoops. *'7:' I'm glad you're a farmer, too. That made it easy to become friends and hang out. I've got a feelin' we'll be friends forever. Festivals Spring Moo-Moo Festival * If you lost: Great job, _____. Today sure was a lot of fun, wasn't it? Results are important, yeah, but it's just as important to remember to have fun! I'm already lookin' forward tot he next time! ♪ * Cows are always so relaxed and easygoing about everything that hanging around 'em makes me want to take it easy, too. Summer Fishing Tournament *'If you won:' Congrats on the win, player! Where'd you go to catch all those fish? You've gotta tell me where the good spots are sometime. * If you lost: Great job, _____. Man, this year's fishing tournament sure was lots of fun, wasn't it? Results are important, yeah, but you've gotta remember to enjoy the chance to go fish! I can't wait for the next year's contest! ♪ * If he lost: 'Man, I didn't catch nearly as many fish as I thought I would. I guess I just wasn't quite lucky enough this time. Well, I'm gonna win next time. I can just feel it in my bones! * This years fishing tournament sure was fun! Still, I kinda wish we could've kept at least one or two of the fish we caught. The looked tasty. * Man, I sure caught a whole bunch of old boots and cans this year. Folks have gotta take better care of their stuff, y'know? And besides, it's totally uncool to throw trash in the river. Winter Fluffy Festival *'If you win: Congrats on the win, player! Man, it's like you're on a whole 'nother level! I'm still gonna be the world's greatest farmer someday, though. You're gonna be a tough rival to beat! *I'm glad the Wooly Festival is in the winter. If it was in the summer, we'd have to shear those poor sheep before entering them. Then it wouldn't be the Wooly Festival, would it? We'd have to call it the "Naked Sheep Festival." That doesn't sound quite as fun... General *'If you are dating someone:' Oh, player. Congratulations! A little bird told me you're dating someone! Man, I envy you. I hope I can find myself a sweetheart soon! About The Town *One of my friends sent me a letter saying he wants to come visit me. I guess some magazine ran a feature article about the town. I'm pretty proud about that. We're really makin' a name for ourselves here! Category:Story of Seasons Quotes